Bury the Hatchet
by Cy Writer
Summary: With the talk of a possible reopening, Freddy Fazbear decides he needs to settle the tension between him and Foxy. It's not as if their relationship can get any worse anyways, so there's no risks to this possible re-connection, right? (Ratings may change with later chapters)
1. The First Attempt

**Chapter 1: The First Attempt**

The sounds of the old generator filled the air of the rotting pizzeria, breaking the silence of the building. Faded posters, the scent of stale pizza and blood, the appearance of mold on the top of the walls all added to the sad environment, though nothing was more pitiful than the highly advanced androids who still remained within the building.

As the clocks chimed at midnight, all three androids on the main stage seemed to relax, no signs of a night guard to be seen. A night without a guard were the most peaceful within Fazbear's Pizzeria, the spirits that roamed the halls now hidden away without a purpose. The lost children were by far the deadliest presence inside the rotting building, all enraged from their painful deaths with no hope of ever finding out who or what started the horrible chain of events that lead them here.

Freddy Fazbear stood in his usual spot on the once grand stage in the front of the party room, carefully looking over each empty seat of the broken down chairs where the children once sat as Bonnie stood to his right and Chica to his left. It was a habit the android kept, despite how useless it really was. Comforting, but still useless. Freddy was the shortest android of the three on stage, with a clean dress shirt and pants, also having a round body that a child had once described as a "marshmallow". The memory brought a smile to the old bear's face as he remembered taking pride in such a title, finding it fitting for his chubby body.

"Thank fuck." Was the first words to be muttered tonight, which so happened to come from the blonde woman beside the bear android. She was only a bit taller than Freddy, though her body was just as heavy. "I thought for sure we were gonna have to hear the spoiled brat tonight." Chica frowned, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair to fluff out her long pale yellow feathers.

Chica was, of course, referring to Golden Freddy. The golden haired boy was once a loving child sized android that also had the same bear ears and tail as his dear Uncle Freddy, but an error in his systems had caused Goldie to shut down. Currently, the lost children would possess the tiny bear in such a way that every bot there found to be intimidating.

"I suppose so…" Freddy responded as his bright blue eyes scanned the empty party room once more before they focused on the pitiful sight of the Pirate's cove. Oh, how it enraged him to see something once so grand turned into a wasted pile of rotting trash. "Are you heading back to the kitchen tonight?" That would be a safe question for the time being. It was never a good idea for someone as loud as Chica to catch on to Freddy's intentions.

"Yeah. Not like I've got better shit to do." The woman shrugged as she turned her attention over to the last figure on the stage. There stood Bonnie, whose lean body made it impossible to tell the rabbit's gender. Their curly purple hair was pulled back into a bun, sitting just behind their long violet ears, and their suit well-kept despite the filthy surroundings. Chica grinned as she finally looked back towards Freddy, her magenta eyes seeming to glow with a mischievous look. "Bon Bon over there can help me with the damn pizzas!"

Whatever the rabbit's reaction was, Freddy paid no attention to it. Instead, the short android carefully stepped off stage. Behind him the bear heard the quick steps of Chica, probably grabbing Bonnie and pulling them towards the kitchen, Bonnie's surprised yells adding to the soft noises already in the air. Normally it was Freddy's job to keep all of the androids in line, mostly Chica and her destructive behavior when it came to the decaying kitchen, but tonight there was a more urgent issue he wanted to solve.

"Chica! Would you at least let me walk the-, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I CAN CLEARLY STAND ON MY OWN!" Bonnie's voice faded as, Freddy assumed, Chica had once again picked up the purple haired rabbit and carried them off. The loud sounds of the kitchen door being slammed open and the awful screeching of the rusted hinges as the doors closed once more was all the confirmation Freddy needed as he made his way to the smaller stage in the far corner of the room.

A broken down sign with the words "Out of Order" hung in front of the Pirate's Cove. In the glory days, this stage once was the home of the Infamous Captain Foxy, another highly advanced android who was once the real star of the shows. The pirate fox had once swept in children with games of pretend and improve sword fights with Freddy, who was the namesake of the company itself. Back then, the small stage had been spotless. Now the starred purple curtains were torn and a layer of dust covered every inch of the Pirate's Cove. It was a miserable sight indeed, which only added to the painful existence of the other areas of the pizzeria. Despite the fact that Freddy could hardly stand the wild behavior the fox once had, or the way that damned pirate could attract the biggest crowds the business had ever seen, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for Foxy. After all, the only reason the Cove had fallen to such a dismal state was because a certain golden bear decided to personally "punish" Foxy for an unknown reason.

Freddy slowly climbed onto the broken down stage, only taking a brief moment to collect his words before he opened up the heavy purple curtains and looked inside the dark area. The Cove itself had never been too impressive, only holding a small wooden treasure chest and a painted backdrop of an ocean scenery with a pirate ship in the distance. The only thing that had really made this place so memorable was, again, Foxy's energetic performances. In the very back of this dark stage sat a figure that was hard to make out, even with Freddy's keen eyes.

"Foxy?" The bear hesitated, watching the figure carefully for any sign of movement. "May I come in?"

The figure slowly turned around, the dim glow of one yellow eye now serving as the only light source. Even though it was nice to see Foxy still functioning, it was unsettling for the bear to see the pirate slowly get up and move closer towards him. Foxy was unpredictable at best, his speed serving to be his best weapon against any night guard who had the misfortune of working in this pizzeria.

"Aye, but ye best b' makin' it short, Fazbear." The fox's voice had a gravely tone compared to Freddy's melodic voice. To emphasize his point, the pirate held up his right arm to the faint light, showing off his hooked hand. Freddy dismissed this mild threat, pulling open the curtains to get a better look at his former coworker.

"I suppose that's fair. I'll keep things simple." Freddy responded, finally able to get a clear view of the fox android after ten years of being out of business. Foxy stood about a foot taller than Freddy and had long, wild red hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. The pirate had a tanned complexion with his skin also notched with several scars, the most noticeable being the large rip in his chest that showed off his rusted endoskeleton, which was a striking contrast to Freddy's smooth, darker skin and neat appearance. Even their outfits had a major distinction; Freddy being dressed in business casual attire, while Foxy was wearing a torn up blouse that no longer buttoned up and ripped brown pants that showed his metal legs which lacked the artificial skin needed to protect such sensitive equipment.

Foxy frowned at the bright lights of the party room now shining in his left eye, his right having the fortune of being shielded by an old eyepatch. The pirate wasn't exactly keen on having any visitors, which was obvious by the way the fox hunched over as if he was ready to pounce onto the shorter android in front of him. When the pirate didn't speak, Freddy cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed some changes with our Night Guards. They're becoming more and more aware of our tricks and seem to be in a much better quality than the ones we've had before." The bear began, adjusting his black bowtie as he looked up at Foxy's exposed eye. "There's a reason for that, or at least, that's what I've heard from the humans who try to clean our… _messes_."

"So we b' gettin' a few guards wiff a brain. Tis' nothin' too out o' place." Foxy rolled his eyes, growing agitated that the bear would come into his cove for mere gossip.

"But have you seen the expressions of those humans?" Freddy asked, lowering his voice. "They seem to enjoy being hunted, as if it's in their programming."

"Oi' ain't seein' yer point."

Freddy frowned as he glared at the fox, the fur on his short ears fluffing out in his annoyance. "The morning humans say that we're reopening, that these guards are mere tests for something for a new show." When the shorter android was met with silence once more, a low growl started to form in his throat. "Which means, you and I will be working together again. The sword fights, the songs, the games… We'll have to get along in order to put on a convincing show for the children!"

"Oi'll put on a show fer the kids, but Oi refuse t' do anythin' wiff a back-stabbin', mutinous, landlubber!" The thoughts of being back in the stage lights did little to calm the fox, his rage over their previous experiences causing him to raise his voice and take a large step towards Freddy. "Ye come in 'ere, tellin' me t' fer'get what 'appened?! Ye only b' wantin' t' save yer own arse, ye are!" The fox's accusing tone was reinforced as he pushed the curved edge of his hook to the bear's chest, pushing Freddy backwards little by little.

Freddy was usually able to put up with many annoyances as he was built to entertain children, but he drew the line whenever he felt as if someone had either disrespected him or questioned his authority. The shorter android grabbed Foxy's arm tightly, his fingers curling tightly underneath the base of the pirate's hooked hand. With little effort, Freddy pulled Foxy close, forcing him to his knees.

"Listen here, _**fox**_." The bear's gaze was cold as his grip tightened even further, the metal of Foxy's arm starting to creak under the pressure. "What you think of me means nothing. I have a business I need to keep afloat and if you refuse to be a part of the solution, you'll be sprinting off to the scrap heap faster than your little dash for the guards."

"Keep afloat? Ha!" The pirate laughed, though his voice was strained as he focused his energy on hiding his pain from such the tight grip. "We b' sinkin' fast, Fazbear! Wiff ye at the helm, we never been able t' sail at all!"

Freddy grinded his teeth, wanting to snap off the fox's arm. For a moment, he considered it greatly, his fingers digging into Foxy's skin.

"…I see you're still upset. I'll be on my way for the time being." The smaller android finally responded, letting go of the pirate. "But our little conversation is far from over." With that, Freddy turned and walked out of the destroyed cove, trying to force himself to calm down after once again seeing the fox's unbearable attitude.

Once again the pizzeria fell silent, aside from the scrapping sound of the heavy curtains closing and the soft creak of the rusted kitchen door. To a human this may have been an unsettling atmosphere but, to the android, it was a great environment for someone to get over such a pointless argument. The short bear stormed off towards the back hallway and towards the guard's office, barely paying any mind to the distorted poster of himself hung on the wall.


	2. The Second Attempt

**Chapter 2: The Second Attempt**

The sounds of the argument had made its way across the pizzeria, able to slice through the noise of pots and pans being dropped onto the tile floors. Immediately, Bonnie forgot about the cookie sheet that was flung by their feet and looked towards the heavy metal doors.

"Oh my…" the rabbit frowned slightly, wrinkling their almost button shaped nose. Arguments always seemed to end in a disaster for Bonnie, their mind still referring back to the particular incident that left Foxy torn apart. The scrawny android slowly made their way to the entrance of the room, opening the door enough to get a slight peek outside. All that could be seen was Freddy making his way towards the back halls and Foxy closing the purple curtains of his cove.

As if reading Bonnie's thoughts, Chica turned her head to look at the purple haired rabbit and then towards the small gap between the rusted doors of the kitchen. The shorter android didn't seem concerned in the least, simply shrugging her shoulders and digging through the piles of pots and pans once more.

"Don't mind those two, Bon Bon." Her voice held an amused tone as she flung a rather large skillet over her shoulder and towards the wall behind her. "They're just trying to see who has the bigger dick."

"Chica!" That statement immediately dragged Bonnie from their thoughts as they turned to face the short and plump woman. "That's highly inappropriate, especially if it's a serious altercation!" The rabbit frowned as they took one last glance outside again. Chica, despite her vulgar phrasing, certainly had a point. If there was something seriously wrong, Bonnie was certain they would find out pretty quickly. Either it would be Freddy attempting to tear up the fox worse than he already was, or Goldie would have made an appearance if he thought Freddy was even remotely threatened. The relationship Freddy and Goldie had was a peculiar one, perhaps even odder than Freddy and Foxy's. But then again, the rabbit was never the type to ask their boss of his relationships in the pizzeria.

Bonnie was so caught up in their thoughts that they failed to notice how silent the kitchen had become or even the footsteps behind them. The next thing the rabbit knew, their back was pressed up against the wall and a tight grip kept their body in place.

"Just stop worrying. Relax." Chica's voice was surprisingly soothing for once as she kept the taller android against the wall, having to stand on her toes to maintain eye-contact with them.

Bonnie didn't even have a chance to respond as Chica leaned forward, pressing her lips against theirs. Despite how rough the shorter android was, her kiss was gentle and comforting. It was hard to worry about any of the current events of the pizzeria as the rabbit slowly placed their arms on the chick's shoulders, humming softly as they felt Chica's grip loosen and concentrated more on their kiss. Odd relationships seemed to be a reoccurring theme in the pizzeria, Bonnie and Chica being no exception when it came to their more tender moments. The blonde haired android was always aggressive yet was always willing to treat the taller rabbit eared android as if they were made of glass rather than metal, wires, and layers of silicon. However, the romantic moments were too few for Bonnie's liking, often being treated more as a mere acquaintance at times rather than a lover.

All too soon Chica had pulled away, leaving Bonnie to their thoughts once more as she turned around to the pile of kitchen utensils she had left alone. The rabbit gently put a hand to their lips, watching Chica carefully, now ignoring the world outside of the rotting kitchen the two androids were in.

Back within the Pirate's Cove, Foxy sat himself towards the back of the dusty stage, placing himself beside the wooden treasure chest that held small trinkets for the children to enjoy. The worn down pirate rested his back against the treasure chest, flipping up his eyepatch with his hook as he stared at the faded backdrop of the cove. Inwardly, the redheaded android was screaming at himself for letting Freddy show such dominance over him yet again. Why, the damned bear had nearly snapped off Foxy's right arm, which held his last prized possession. The fox let his gaze slip down to his hooked hand, enjoying how the dim glow of his almost amber eyes reflected in the silver metal. Oh how the fox loved to let his hook pierce the guards' skin, allowing their blood to further stain the tiled floors of this damned establishment.

"Fazbear b' 'avin' no right." The pirate muttered to himself, his eyes narrowing. "First the demon b' takin' me tail, then the mutiny, now this…"

Things were never perfect between the bear and the fox, but at least they had once been friends back in the glory days. There was once a time where Foxy had been desperate for Freddy's attention, to the point where he even tackled the shorter android at random parts of the day and claimed it to be a new game. They had spent countless nights together at the edge of the cove, planning shows or just singing each other tunes to pass the time. Foxy spent time with Bonnie or Chica as well, but nothing was able to excite the pirate as much as Freddy could.

The pirate let out a snarl, slamming his hook down onto the wooden floor. Whatever feelings Foxy once had for his so-called leader had been lost on the day Goldie had ripped him apart and left him to rot, along with the other three androids. No one had tried to fix the damaged fox for several years after that incident. Hell, no one had even bothered to see if poor Ol' Foxy was even still activated. As for Freddy, his dearest and most trusted crewmate, had even stated that the demonic golden bear wasn't to blame and that Foxy had been out of line to begin with!

The fox dragged his hook against the old wood, leaving yet another mark within the stage. His rage was bubbling up once more at the mere thought of the brown haired android and the thought of doing another show with him, being forced to forget the years of isolation and being left to rust.

It took another moment of such thoughts before Foxy finally stood up, finally coming to a solution. Or at least, a temporary one.

If Freddy thought that he could waltz within Pirate's Cove and threaten the Infamous Captain Foxy, well he had better be prepared for the consequences. The fox smirked to himself as he made his way to the torn curtains he loved so much, taking his time to pull open the heavy fabric. The lights of the party room was blinding in comparison to the dark stage, leaving Foxy standing there for several moments to let his eye adjust before the fox could move again. The pirate glanced behind him once more, looking at the poor condition his beloved cove had fallen into. If Foxy really decided to go through with his plan, he was aware that this could in fact be the final time he looked at the Pirate's Cove.

Without giving himself time to reconsider Foxy had jumped off the small stage, wincing as his bare metal legs hit the hard tile floor. The lack of silicone on his sensitive endoskeleton made it that much harder for the pirate to keep his balance, almost causing him to slip. It took a little concentration, but the redhead was able to keep himself steady as he began to walk further into the party room.

The main stage was empty and thanks to the loud racket Chica had caused earlier, it was safe to assume that Freddy was either near the bathrooms or he was closer to the guard's office. The backstage room was definitely off the list, seeing as how Freddy avoided that room as much as possible for some unknown reason. The fox decided to go down the west hallway, figuring that was his best bet. Oh, he was certainly going to make Freddy pay for his actions even if it guaranteed that the fox would be nothing more than scrap afterward, if he were lucky. The thought only made the fox's walk seem more confident. It was a fitting end, if that's what it came down to. To go down fighting was truly a respectable death for such a well-known pirate such as Foxy. The fox's smirk had quickly turned into a manic grin as he made his way down the stained hallway, barely paying any mind to the poster of a certain bear android ripping his own face apart. Within moments, Foxy had soon found his prize.

Freddy stood inside the guard's room, carefully looking over each withered sheet of paper he could find. The bear was on a mission to find any form of clues that could explain what exactly the humans had in mind but, with each useless page he found, his patience wore thinner and thinner. The brunette android's thoughts soon changed from the illegible papers to the latest guards that entered the pizzeria. Sure, there had been a few odd humans in the past few years… But the last few had seemed so enthusiastic… As if they enjoyed the sick and twisted game the androids played. It was rather confusing to say the least.

Freddy was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the familiar cold touch of metal on his throat. Instantly the bear lowered his hands, placing any papers he had neatly onto the rotting desk in front of him. The way the metal was curved against his artificial skin was a dead giveaway as to who was now standing behind him.

"I don't suppose you've come here to apologize for your rude behavior." The bear's voice was calm despite the situation. The metal hook began to dig into Freddy's dark bronzed skin, pulling the smaller android backwards.

"Apologize?!" The pirate screeched, looking down at Freddy as he spun him around. The fox immediately grabbed the shorter android's throat with his hand, shoving him against the desk as he let out another deafening screech. "OI OUTT' T' RIP YE OPEN FER THAT ALONE, FAZBEAR!"

Freddy seemed unfazed by the fox's actions, allowing himself to be shoved against the wood of the desk. Despite how badly the bear wanted to put the unruly pirate back in his place, it was actually amusing to allow the fox some false sense of dominance.

"Well it's only fair." Freddy smirked, loving how Foxy's expression seemed even more enraged. "I only wanted to try to patch things up. To bury the hatchet, if you will. You pirates understand that, don't you? You stupidly bury valuable items after all."

Freddy didn't even give Foxy the option to respond as he grabbed the pirate's left arm, his grip just as tight as it was earlier. Again the sounds of Foxy's endoskeleton giving out soon could be heard, making the moment even more enjoyable for the bear.

Despite the risk of losing his good arm, Foxy still held onto the shorter android's throat. The fury on the pirate's face didn't fade, which surprised Freddy greatly. There had always been even the slightest twinge of fear in the taller android's eyes whenever the tides had been turned against him, but there was no change. There was nothing Foxy could currently do without risking his arm, and there was nothing Freddy could do defend himself that wouldn't get Goldie's attention. For the moment, the bear considered this to be a stalemate. The brunette decided to take this moment to get a better look at Foxy as he waited for the pirate to make his next move.

The lighting of the office was much better than that of the party room, allowing the bear to see more details on the android that had him pinned against a splintering desk. Foxy's yellow eyes looked almost orange in this light, matching his wild crimson hair. The edges of Foxy's mouth was curved downwards with his snarl, showing off the sharp golden teeth. Out of all these smaller details, what caught Freddy's attention was the massive amounts of freckles that decorated the pirate's tanned skin. It had been years since the bear had noticed such a small and adorable detail on the fox.

Back in the day, the bear had been obsessed with counting how many freckles were exactly on Foxy, once even reaching the high thousands on just his face and neck alone. Of course, it had always been under the excuse that the shorter android needed something to do during the long nights.

Another snarl from Foxy quickly brought Freddy's attention back to his current situation, making him frown. It was clear the pirate was here for a fight involving more than insults and a quick show of violence, but such a thing would certainly summon the golden bear to the room. Freddy, against his better judgement, slowly released the pirate's arm. Foxy, in turn, loosened his grip on Freddy, confusion written all across his face.

"Are you looking for a reason to be killed?" The shorter android asked, moving one of his hands to make sure his top hat was still secured on his head. "Do you realize how hard it'll be to continue the shows without you? It's not like we can simply find another android to replace you."

"GO FUCK YER'SELF!" The fox spat, bringing his hook to Freddy's chest. The bear could feel the blunt end of the metal hook pressing against the rolls of his large stomach and slowly move up to his chest, stopping once at the center. "IF OI B' GOIN' DOWN, YER COMIN' WIFF ME!"

The bear simply rolled his eyes, placing his hand onto Foxy's arm once again. This time, he pulled the pirate closer, quickly grabbing his shoulders with both hands.

"If you're so hell-bent on getting yourself deactivated, why not try something other than attacking me?"

This certainly confused the redhead even further, causing him to loosen his grip on Freddy's neck once again. The bear pulled Foxy closer, getting a good view of his expression. Every ounce of the fox's rage had been replaced by his confusion, his bright yellow eyes wide open, and his face no longer scrunched up or hiding any of the freckles on his skin.

It was far too tempting for the bear, being reminded of the first time the two of them had explored the boundaries of their friendship. Without a second thought, Freddy closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Foxy's. The brunette could feel the fox freeze up but he hardly cared as he kept the kiss going for as long as he could.

It took Foxy several seconds to finally respond, immediately letting go of Freddy's throat and using all of his strength to push the bear away from him.

"Y-Ye've gone mad!"


	3. The Flashback Chapter

"Y-Ye've gone mad!" Foxy snarled as he was able to free himself from the shorter bear's grasp. The pirate was shaken, completely taken off guard by the sudden kiss.

"I'm simply enjoying myself." Freddy stated, readjusting his top hat once again as he still sat on top of the wooden desk. "You're the one who came in here, practically begging to be deactivated. Why, I never realized Goldie damaged your circuits so badly if this is what you consider to be insanity."

The invisible weight of the bear's words and mocking tone had struck a chord within the pirate's systems, causing the red haired android to freeze up as the memories of the attack drowned his senses once again. The world around Foxy seemed to stop altogether for a brief moment as the screeches of past events filled his mind.

 _Foxy had been pinned, his body rendered completely useless as a smaller android sat on top of his back, ripping the artificial skin off of his legs with a single hand like a child tearing at a flower's petals. The golden bear's other hand had been clasped tightly along the base of Foxy's large tail, yanking it roughly in between each tearing of his flesh. A heavy weight had been crushing down onto the pirate, making it hard for his circuits to function correctly as he laid on the cold wooden flooring of his beloved cove. Something had been forcing him down, something far stronger than the tiny android that the fox could not understand._

 _"_ _You're bad. Bad, bad, bad." Goldie hummed, taking another long strip of skin away. "Bear is mine! Bad fox can't have him, or fox will make bear bad too!" The voice coming from the child sized animatronic was split, impossible for the fox to tell how many children were speaking at once. Yet another tear, allowing the "blood" that ran through the android made of coolant, oil, and artificial dyes flooding the clean wood of the cove._

In the blink of an eye, the memory and feeling of terror had left the pirate breathing heavily, his metal legs shaking to hold himself upright. Instinctively, the fox reached behind him for his tail, finding comfort in holding it, only to find the short stub of fur that had been left behind. It only took a moment for Foxy to recover, once again giving the shorter android in front of him a hateful glare. It was only a very brief moment that Foxy's defenses had wavered, but that was all that Freddy needed to see how broken the old android really was.

"I…" Freddy paused, taking a pause before he continued. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

The apology seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Foxy immediately grabbed the bear once again, his good hand wrinkling Freddy's dress shirt as his hook scraped against the wooden table. The pirate used all of his strength to slam the bear down onto the table, nearly breaking it in half.

The broken wood was tearing into Freddy's artificial skin, his large blue eyes showing a glimpse of fear in them for the first time in thirty years. Had the pirate not been so furious, he would have found the expression amusing. Instead of enjoying the rare occurrence, the fox placed his hand on Freddy's throat and placed his weight onto it to pin Freddy down. Foxy moved his hook across the bear's large stomach, the sharp tip ripping the fabric but just barely damaging the skin itself.

This was it. This would be the moment to make Freddy Fazbear finally learn not to take the Infamous Captain Foxy for a fool. The moment where he would make the bear pay for every ounce of pain he had inflicted on the pirate over their years in the rotting pizzeria. This would mark the beginning of the end Ol' Captain Foxy had seen to be perfection.

Yet, the fox hesitated.

The memories of the long nights were playing in Foxy's mind, where Freddy would come to his cove just to sing songs with him or of the bear coming to him when there was just no clear plan of how to entertain the kids in their ever changing performances. What stood out the most was the one night where the shorter android had held Foxy close, kissing him over and over with soft whispers saying that he loved him. Even then, it was easy to recall the odd way Freddy's gentle touch had sent pleasant sparks throughout his entire system as they would share the night together.

The fox also recalled the night Goldie had attacked vividly, and how his so-called lover had abandoned him without hesitation. How Freddy refused to even look at the torn mess Foxy had become for decades, and how their talks would only focus on criticisms the bear had about how ineffective the fox's methods of attacking the guard was. His "lover" had turned his back on the pirate, berated him at every turn, and yet acted as if it was a mystery why Foxy grew to hate him.

Foxy's manic grin returned as he slowly let his hook slide into Freddy's skin, the fake blood in the bear's systems quickly trickling down the curves of Freddy's stomach and stained his clothes. The brunet flinched at the pain, making that pesky sense of doubt flicker in the pirate's mind once more. There was just something about those blue eyes of Freddy's that would always make the fox feel a sense of comfort, as if he really were out at sea instead of stuck in the rotting building they all were trapped in.

"Damn ye, Fazbear!" Foxy spat as he raised his hook again, this time placing the stained metal between the bear's eyes. The pirate couldn't read the emotion in those familiar blue eyes and he hated it. Foxy's hooked hand began to shake as he took aim at Freddy once more, carefully looking over him.

Freddy only kept his gaze locked with Foxy's, once again not putting up even the slightest of a struggle against the attempt on his artificial life.

Rage boiled in Foxy's systems, lowering his hook as his grip on the bear's neck tightened. "IS THIS PITY?! FIGHT ME, FAZBEAR!" He screeched, picking up the shorter android and tossing him onto the tiled floor.

Freddy slowly stood up, reaching into the pocket of his dress pants and pulling out an old paper napkin. The bear wiped some of the fake blood from his damaged skin and sighed, as if all of this had only been a mild inconvenience.

"Of course it is, you moron." Freddy rolled his eyes, giving the pirate a smile. "You really have nothing left, do you? To come barging in here, practically begging to be turned into scrap metal, you've only shown just how helpless you really are."

Foxy flinched at the words, but he bared his sharp teeth as he stiffened his body, expecting the bear to attack him in return.

"What was your plan? To make me feel bad for Goldie's actions and then watch as you ended your existence by his damn hands? We both know you have no intention of really killing me, so tell me what is this really about. Is this a mere tantrum over us having to play nice once more?" The shorter android asked, wincing as he dabbed at his wounds as he waited for a response. When met with silence, the bear scoffed and shook his head. "Foxy, I only want to put things in the past and start again. We have a legitimate problem with the humans, one that could put us all at risk."

The fox looked away, shame filling his systems as he listened to Freddy speak. This was supposed to be the pirate's final battle, to get one last spiteful action against the so-called leader and having his last moments fighting against Goldie himself. Yet, Foxy couldn't bring himself to further harm the bear who had left him to rot.

What kind of pirate was he?

"Whatever we had in the past, you need to understand that the events were far beyond my control." Freddy sighed, placing the stained napkin back in his pocket. "You and I… We can't go back, but we can still move on and tolerate each other."

"Ye b' a selfish arse, ye are!" Foxy growled, keeping his gaze on the faded pictures hung along the different walls, looking at anything but the shorter android in front of him. Along the faded crayon drawings and old posters were photos of the different androids back in their golden years.

Freddy tilted his head, looking over to see what had caught the pirate's attention. A certain photo seemed to stand out from the rest of the faded pictures, one of Foxy and Freddy standing with an old guard that used to work in the pizzeria long before it had closed. The human had messy brown hair and a large grin on his face as he seemed to lean closer to Foxy than Freddy, the bear had smiled brightly for the camera, and Foxy seemed to be more focused on Freddy than anything else.

"That was the last day you were in the shows, wasn't it?" Freddy walked over to the wall the photo was hung on and stood on his toes to reach the dusted frame. "Do you remember that night? Before the attack, of course."

"Of course Oi do." Foxy frowned, finally moving towards Freddy once more. The fox felt uncomfortable to bring up such a topic, especially after such a turn of events, but he felt as if there was not much else he could do in his current position. After all, he had failed with his attempt to kill the damn bear, even when Freddy showed no signs of putting up a fight. "It b' the night ye decided t' b' a backstabbin' scurvy ridden blaggard. Lyin' t' ol' Cap'in Foxy, ye were!"

"Such awful accusations." Freddy couldn't help but smile as he looked over at the taller android, though he knew exactly what the other was referring to.

 _It had been a successful day for the Fazbear crew, having had several parties and hundreds of new faces amongst the crowds for their shows. The Pirate Cove area had been completely overrun with excited children, keeping all of the androids busy until closing time. The lights had been dimmed in the entire building as the last of the human staff left for the night._

 _Once the clock had finally hit midnight, silence covered the empty rooms of the pizzeria. Well, at least for a brief moment until Foxy threw open the heavy curtains of his Cove and leapt onto the carpet of the party room. The pirate's body was filled with his excitement from the busy day, his long red tail swaying with his every step. He made his way to the main stage and leaned against it, resting his chin on his good hand as his hook tapped the light wooden stage._

 _"_ _Ye b' seein' the lil' ones t'day?" The fox asked all three of the androids who were now sitting down._

 _"_ _Yes, Foxy, we did in fact see them." Freddy sighed, shaking his head as he leaned over, giving the pirate a better view of his favorite coworker. The way the multicolored lights hit the stage gave the shorter android a warm glow as he smiled. "You were outstanding once again."_

 _Foxy's large ears perked up at the compliment as he flashed the bear a smile as well, completely ignoring both Bonnie and Chica. "Yer swordplay still needs work, Fazbear, but Oi guess Oi can say the same."_

 _"_ _Just fuck already!" Chica interrupted, her hands cupped around her mouth as she shouted. "Get it over with and stop making me sick with all your flirting!"_

 _"_ _Chica, please!" Bonnie gave a nervous smile as they scooted over to the large woman. "Don't be so rude to the Boss. Do you want to go make something to calm down?" The rabbit offered, though the smirk that they received from the chick was clearly making them have second thoughts about the offer._

 _Freddy rolled his eyes as he looked at Bonnie and Chica, his irritation obvious as his stubby ears wiggled. "Both of you, just quiet down and try to enjoy this night off. As for what I choose to do with Foxy, Chica, is none of your business."_

 _"_ _Aye!" The pirate chimed in, tilting his head to look over at the blonde haired woman and smirked. "Sides, a good lay b' changin' nothin'!"_

 _The look on all three of the androids was absolutely priceless to Foxy as he tried his best to stop from laughing. Bonnie had immediately looked away and started fidgeting nervously, Chica had tilted her head back and burst into laughter, while Freddy's entire face had flushed with embarrassment before he turned and glared at the red haired fox._

 _"_ _What have I told you about bringing up such things?" The shorter android hissed, carefully climbing off the stage and landing at the pirate's side._

 _"_ _Ease up, Fred!" Chica snorted between her laughs, leaning over to pull Bonnie close to her. "Bon Bon and I always sneak off for some fun too!"_

 _"_ _CHICA!" Bonnie screeched, their large ears immediately lying flat against their curly purple hair. Their ebony skin hid how flushed their face had become, but their embarrassment was clear as they shot a glare at Chica._

 _"_ _Aww~" The blonde woman hummed as she gently rubbed their back to help calm them down. "I didn't mean to make you so flustered!" She took a moment to lean in, giving the rabbit a gentle kiss to further help ease them._

 _Foxy gave a rather mischievous grin as he leaned closer to the shorter bear beside him, far more interested in gaining his attention than watching Bonnie and Chica. His long fluffy tail gently curled around Freddy, helping bring him closer to the pirate's side. The bear gave the fox a rather annoyed look, but his smile quickly returned._

 _"_ _Oi think it b' best if we b' 'eadin' off t' the Cove, aye Fazbear?" Foxy asked, lowering his voice to a whisper as he looked down at his favorite coworker._

 _"…_ _I suppose you have a point. Shall we?" Freddy pulled himself away from the fox's tail and gestured for him to lead the way back to the smaller stage._

 _"_ _Aw, you two leaving already?" Chica asked, pulling herself away from Bonnie. "Just do me a favor and keep it down if you two fuck, ok? We don't wanna hear that, do we Bon Bon?" The chick grinned, resting her hand on top of the rabbit's. Bonnie only gave a nervous smile, as if they were far too flustered to really go into the idea of what Chica was saying._

 _"_ _Aye, we'll do our best, Lass!" Foxy laughed, not taking another glance at the two before he made his way back to his beloved Pirate Cove. It was hardly any effort for the pirate to jump onto the smaller stage, his height and abundance of energy making such thing rather easy for him. Freddy, however, had to climb up to the stage as he was not built for jumping over even the smallest of obstacles._

 _Once Freddy had managed to enter the Cove, Foxy gladly closed the heavy curtains. The cove was shrouded in darkness, the only light source coming from the dim glow of both androids' eyes. Neither of the two seemed to really care, as their time in the cove was often spent in the same darkness._

 _Foxy walked over to the treasure chest that resided in the back of the stage and sat down, the particular spot having to be his favorite place in all of the pizzeria. It wasn't long before he saw Freddy's faint outline moving closer and joining him. The bear quickly made himself comfortable, sitting close beside the fox as he closed his eyes. Neither of the two spoke for quite some time as Foxy simply enjoyed the fact that his bear was able to be so close to him._

 _"_ _Foxy…" Surprisingly, Freddy had been the one to finally break the silence between them. "I know that we have quite an interesting relationship, what with us spending so much time together and exchanging kisses…"_

 _"_ _Don't forget we already 'ad several fucks too, Freh'y." The fox laughed, reaching for Freddy's hand with his own. "Aye, what b' yer point?"_

 _"_ _I would like to put things straight. I hear the humans talk of official points in romantic relationships, and I want to know where you and I would stand." Freddy didn't hesitate to grab Foxy's hand once he felt it, holding it tightly as he turned his head to face the pirate. "What I'm saying is that we are incapable of truly feeling things in the same way that humans might, but…"_

 _"_ _Why, is Freh'y Fazbear sayin' that 'e loves some salty sea dog like ol' Cap'in Foxy?" The fox sat up, giving a wide grin. Had Freddy been able to properly see him, Foxy was certain the bear would have given a disapproving look. "Oi b' stealin' yer 'eart, 'ave Oi?"_

 _"_ _Would you stop yapping like an insufferable pest and listen to me?" The bear laughed, slowly moving himself closer to the pirate. Foxy could feel that Freddy was reaching out for him, the soft touch of the android's hands sending sparks down Foxy's spine. Finally the bear had discovered where Foxy's head was and began to move the fox down to him. "What I'm trying to say is that, yes, I am hopelessly in love with you. The way you just seem to take things so easily, keeping every single one of your acts so energetic, or even how you just treat me as if I happen to be the greatest thing here… I have fallen in love with you and I want to make that clear."_

 _Foxy could feel his entire body heating up, his systems struggling to deal with the mass amounts of emotions that were swirling within his mind. Instead of trying to find the way to word out a proper response, the fox just brought himself closer, pressing his lips against Freddy's. Sure, it was no secret that they had been "exploring" each other for a short time, but this was a whole new concept for both of them._

 _Freddy sighed in relief, eagerly kissing Foxy back as he wrapped his arms around the fox. The bear was pushing his body against the pirate's, slowly leading him to the wooden floor of the cove._


	4. Forgiveness?

"What was it ye said? 'opelessly in love wiff me?" The fox's tone was bitter as he looked away from Freddy again. "Ye loved the attention, not me, aye Fazbear?"

"Is that what you want to hear?" The bear asked as he looked back at the frame he was holding.

The picture inside had faded from years of neglect and the guard they had once stood beside was long dead. It had been an awful night for them all, seeing as how that particular guard was the last thing that was protecting them all from the humans who left them to rot.

"Foxy, I don't agree with everything that's happened." Freddy started, his grip on the frame tightening as he kept his eyes on the photo. "Look at what we've allowed. We have lost Goldie to these spirits, who can't seem to listen to reason even when we found their rightful killer… We have killed seemingly guilty associates, innocent guards, and we have doomed ourselves to this fate."

"Oi didn't make those choices."

"You are just as responsible as the rest of us! You have killed more guards than both Bonnie and Chica, and you have done nothing to stop the other changes here." The shorter android pointed out, narrowing his eyes as he finally tore his gaze from the face of the guard.

"If Oi did anythin' t' stop it," The fox finally met Freddy's gaze, moving closer to him with his sharp teeth bared and his hook raised. "Oi would b' shut down! The demon tore me apart fer' nothin'!"

"You never stop talking about that!" Freddy raised his voice, tossing the frame onto the broken table beside them as he turned to face the taller android. "It's always how I abandoned you, how you were hurt and how we're all the horrible monsters for leaving you behind! You never consider the fact that there are rules we all had to play by!"

Anger had finally chipped away at Freddy's calm behavior and now rage was beginning to boil in his systems. The bear was absolutely furious, his hands balling into fists as he resisted his urge to shove Foxy down and shut him up any means possible.

"I had to choose between you and all of our lives! Do you think Goldie allowed us to repair you, to help you, or for me to even see you?! I can understand you want to hate me, but I refuse to let you insult me like this!"

"Ye b' nothin' but a selfish lyin' sluggard!" Foxy spat, his anger seeming to instantly match Freddy's as he pushed the shorter bot backwards. "If ye even tried t' care fer this ol' sea dog, ye would 'ave done more than 'ide like a yellow-bellied sorry excuse o' a cap'n!"

Freddy gritted his teeth as he glared up at the fox. Had he not been busy thinking of the many ways to rip out the pirate's vocal chords, Freddy would have been impressed with how dense Foxy really was. "I assume you care just as little! You call yourself a captain, but you know nothing of leadership! I have put aside everything to keep all of us functional!"

"Look what good that b' doin' us, Fazbear! We b' trapped in 'ell!"

"Our surroundings mean nothing, so long as we-"

"'Ave each other?" The fox stopped to laugh, even going the extra mile to lean back and over exaggerate his mocking tone before he regained his bitter tone. "Ye b' far more daft than Oi thought. Sittin' 'ere, rottin' away b' yer grand idea o' us livin'? We b' as dead as the 'umans trapped 'ere! Ye b' scared t' see what 'appens when we deactivate, but ye don't see that ye only b' stallin' the inevitable, ye are. Ye only want t' save yer'self, but ye only dammed us all!"

The bear raised his hand and before Foxy realized it, he could feel his cheek stinging from a hard slap. The fox immediately closed his mouth, stunned by Freddy's reaction. Sure, the fox had taken many punches, and shoves from the shorter android, but the pirate could never recall a slap in all his time in the pizzeria. Though it was confusing, somehow the action hit Foxy harder than any previous wound as he looked into Freddy's blue eyes.

"You know nothing." Freddy's tone was cold enough to make the artificial blood running in Foxy's body freeze. "I begged for your pitiful life. I was convinced that somehow, perhaps that you and I could move past what had happened and at least be friendly towards one another. I suppose I was wrong."

Foxy was unconsciously backing away from the bear with every word, unable to speak as he felt the impact of what was being said.

Freddy made no attempt to move closer to the pirate, nor did he have his usual mocking grin whenever he ended one of their fights. This time, it felt as if this was an ending that the fox had no intention of knowing.

"Do you want to know what is pathetic?" Though there was a pause, it was clear the bear wasn't waiting for an answer. "It was the fact that I still love you, despite how you can't seem to do anything but get on my nerves at all times."

"Ye call threats, insults, and fightin' love?" The words seemed to come out of Foxy's mouth on their own as the pirate finally dared to hold his ground. "Ye b' thinkin' that this will all just go away, Fazbear?!"

"No, no I don't." The bear sighed, seeming to calm himself down as he held his head in his hand. "That is why I don't expect you to ever forgive me, no matter how I feel. I only wanted to try and make things right so that we can continue our shows and make the kids happy together. I demand your participation, but not forgiveness."

The words seemed to hang in the air as Foxy looked over at the bear. Though it wasn't worded as such, an apology was exactly what the pirate had been waiting to hear for all these years. However, that alone wasn't enough to satisfy him. As Freddy looked at him expectantly, Foxy felt a rush from the dominate position he had been placed in. All he had to do was speak and he could either make peace or completely destroy the shorter android.

The memories of previous fights were all too vivid in the fox's mind. The threats, his weakened endoskeleton… That alone was enough to shut down any plans Freddy had, and Foxy knew he had every right to do so.

"Did ye really think Oi would just toss everythin' aside so easily?" Foxy stood tall as he looked over at the bear, a wide grin on his face. "Any sane man would 'ave ye walk the plank 'n b' rid o' ye!"

"I think it's safe to conclude that none of us have been in our rightful minds for quite some time." Freddy was silently urging Foxy to continue, his blue eyes almost pleading for any kind of clear answer.

"Answer me this, Fazbear. If there b' rules t' play by, if ye b' tellin' me the truth…" Foxy's grin faded as he glared at the bear. "Then why did Oi get torn up t' begin wiff? Why me 'n not the others?"

Silence quickly fell over the small office as the pirate waited for an answer. Freddy's expression quickly changed to a look of pity as he moved his gaze away from Foxy.

"I don't know the full answer myself, but…"

 _It had started off as a bright morning for Freddy as he finally sat himself up. The sunlight drifting in only made the cove slightly brighter, though the bear didn't mind the darkness. He could feel Foxy's warm body curled up beside him, the fox's long tail gently brushing against his bare lap. It took a moment for Freddy to finally pull himself away, careful not to wake his beloved pirate as he tried to search for his clothes that were scattered along the wooden floor. After all, it was the beginning of the month, meaning that the pizzeria was closed in order to give the androids time to rest their overworked systems. It was no secret that Foxy had been putting off sleep mode for the past two months now, so Freddy was relieved to see that the redhead was finally resting._

 _It didn't take long for Freddy to dress himself, leaving his bowtie undone and top hat looking askew as he left the cove. The moment Freddy had climbed down from the small stage, the air in the pizzeria drastically changed. It was almost as if everything had become electrified, the tension quickly growing and threatening to swallow the bear whole. However, no matter how many times Freddy scanned across the party room, he could find nothing wrong. Bonnie and Chica were seated on the main stage, both quietly resting their circuits in sleep mode._

 _It was hard for Freddy to hear at first, but as he continued to move across the carpeted floor of the party room, he could soon make out the soft muffled sounds of someone sobbing. As the bear rounded the corner of the room and peered into the west hallway, it was clear where the sounds were coming from. In the corner of the hallway sat a much smaller android, no taller than an average child, their body slumped as they faced the dirty walls of the corner. From where he stood, it was impossible for Freddy to see what exactly the tiny android was doing, though he could hear the split voices coming from them quite clearly._

 _"Gone!" The tiny andriod's voice was filled with such misery as they wailed. "Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!"_

 _"Goldie?" Freddy finally worked up his courage to take a step closer to the android, a strong sense of sympathy filling him. "What are you doing back here?"_

 _Freddy's voice seemed to catch the smaller android's attention as they turned their head to face him. The lights were dim, but it was easy to make out Goldie in the distance. Goldie's golden hair was neatly combed back in a style similar to his dear Uncle Freddy's, wearing a small navy blue top hat on his head which sat perfectly between his stubby bear ears. The bear also had an outfit similar to Freddy, though his clothes were mostly navy blue and periwinkle instead of dark brown and tan. His usual hazelnut brown skin was oddly paled, his once blue eyes now black with tiny white pupils._

 _Goldie stood up, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes though the massive blue ribbon on his neck made the action rather difficult. In his right hand there was a crumbled sheet of paper that appeared to look damp, most likely the cause of why the golden bear was crying._

 _"Gone." The tiny bear repeated, his body shaking as his face twisted in a painful expression._

 _Freddy didn't hesitate to rush to Goldie's side, kneeling down so he could be at his nephew's eye level. "What's gone"? He asked, keeping his voice gentle despite the fact that he was disturbed by the multiple voices that came from Goldie._

 _"Alone. All alone!" Goldie sobbed, throwing himself into Freddy's arms and holding onto his uncle's dress shirt tightly "Bad, bad, bad! I don't like winter!"_

 _Between Goldie's broken voice box, his hiccups between sobs, and the six other voices mixed in with his own robotic one, it was hard to understand what was being said. Not that anything the younger android said nowadays made much sense anyways… Ever since the humans were forced to shut Goldie down for a malfunction in his system, Freddy couldn't understand anything about his nephew. The golden bear would often isolate himself, then scream and cry that he was being alone. Goldie also seemed to make a habit of spewing odd sentences out of nowhere, especially when he was in a mood like this one._

 _However, Freddy nodded as he gently stroking Goldie's hair to calm him down. "It's alright… You're not alone. I'm right here."_

 _The words seemed to comfort the golden bear, Goldie slowly tilted his head up to look at his uncle clearly. He made a face, scrunching up his nose as he frowned at Freddy._

 _"I'm not lying, Goldie. I'm your uncle, I'll always be here for you." Freddy laughed, moving the golden bear's hat to kiss the top of his head._

 _"…Bear…" Goldie stared at Freddy, giving a slow nod as if trying to figure out what Freddy was saying to him. "Bear mine? Always?"_

 _"Of course. We're family." Freddy sighed in relief as he saw Goldie finally relaxing in his arms. It was always difficult to tell if the tiny bear understood, usually their discussions taking much longer to solve._

 _"And…" Goldie's voice still shook as he looked at Freddy with a serious expression, his hands still holding onto him tightly. "…No bad will come? Bear stay?"_

 _Freddy nodded, smiling as he looked down at his nephew. "There's no more bad things now. You're safe."_

 _The answer seemed to upset Goldie, causing him to slam his tiny fists against Freddy's chest with a surprising amount of strength. Had he been human, Freddy was certain Goldie may have broken his bones._

 _"Bear stay?! Bear mine?!" Goldie screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes again as he kept beating his fists on Freddy._

 _"Y-yes, absolutely." Freddy responded, sounding out of breath from the hits despite the fact that he had no way to physically breathe._

 _This time, Freddy's words were enough to satisfy Goldie. The tiny bear relaxed instantly and gave a smile as he hugged Freddy tightly._

 _"Family." The tiny bear hummed, finally pulling away from his uncle._

 _Another wave of relief surged through Freddy as he smiled back, thankful to see the tiny bear less troubled, if even for a brief moment. The air seemed to slowly go back to its normal atmosphere, the tension dying down every second the tiny bear smiled. However, the smile faded from Goldie's face all too quickly as he studied Freddy once more._

 _"Fox." The bear mumbled, just barely loud enough for Freddy to hear over the echoing sounds of the generator. "Bad…"_

"I had no idea…" Freddy frowned as the memory faded from his mind. Perhaps it was obvious, even then, that the golden bear would do anything to get his way.

Foxy shook his head, his body visibly shaking. "So ye b' tellin' me that Oi was torn up out of jealousy? That b' it?"

"That's the only thing that I can think of. That is why I distanced myself from you! Do you think that I took pleasure in watching you suffer?" Freddy asked, taking a step closer to the pirate.

Freddy was on edge as he knew full well that the fox was unpredictable and was in a position to do just about anything. He was expecting another attack as Foxy took a large step closer. In an instant, Freddy could feel himself practically be thrown against the wall.

What he didn't expect was Foxy's lips to suddenly be pressed against his own.

"Oi won't forgive ye, but… Ye better make this worth it, Fazbear." Foxy growled as he kissed him again.

Freddy was beyond confused by the sudden change of mood, but he wasn't about to point that out. He often preferred when Foxy was like this, too far focused on what's only right in front of him rather than the overall situation. That's what made Captain Foxy so great, after all.


End file.
